Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch sensing substrate and a touch structure, and in particular, to a structure integrating polarization and touch functions.
Related Art
A touch screen is a component having display and Input/Output (I/O) functions possessed by many mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers, and the foregoing mobile devices usually have small thicknesses, so as to be portable. To manufacture a mobile device with a small thickness, current touch screens already have a thinning tendency.
A common touch screen includes a display panel and a touch sensing substrate. The display panel and the touch sensing substrate are usually adhered to each other by using an optical clear adhesive (OCA). Before the display panel and the touch sensing substrate are adhered to each other, a precise aligning process needs to be performed to avoid misalignment between the display panel and the touch sensing substrate. In addition, in an adhering process, it is also needed to pay attention to whether the OCA is evenly coated. Otherwise, occurrence of an air bubble may be caused between the display panel and the touch sensing substrate.
A common OCA has strong viscosity, and existing display panels and touch sensing substrates are all thin. Therefore, once the foregoing misalignment or air bubble occurs, it is difficult to directly separate the display panel and the touch sensing substrate, which are adhered to each other, without destroying the display panel and the touch sensing substrate. Therefore, a touch screen having a misalignment or air bubble defect needs to be repaired by performing a complex rework process. In a severe case, it is likely that such a defective touch screen cannot be repair and is forced to be scrapped.